Anzu's Dreamscape
by Angel Snow
Summary: 3 year old story. Anzu's dreams come to life as she writes in her diary. No critique please, its old. Enjoy old fans.
1. Chapter 1

_-Entry One-_

**Anzu's POV**

_Every night I start to dream_

_A dream of fantasy and reality_

_There are words I dare not speak_

_I dream of the one who kissed my cheek_

_Listen to your heart_

_Remember your dreams_

_You never know what they could mean_

.oOOo.

Dear Diary,

I have decided to keep a record of all the things I do in my life. I thought by keeping a diary, I could write down my thoughts, my memories, my experiences and dreams. This might be a good way to express my feelings. There are a few things that happened today. I was at school when I saw him. 'Him' you may ask me. Who is 'him'? Well to tell the truth, 'he' is someone I care about deeply. He's the person who gains all my affection yet I do that from afar. His name is Ryou Bakura.

He's the one person who I have my heart on. Ryou makes me happy in every single way a person could make you happy. He is always so cheerful, and full of life. There are many things that I like about Ryou. The fact that he's one of the only nice boys at school exception of Yuugi, is what sets him apart from all the guys. He's cute, his eyes are so beautiful. When I look into them, it's like staring through an open window. I love the color of his eyes. The way they shine in the light or the way they light up when he laughs.

Yet, there are things, just one thing that I hate about him: his yami, Bakura. Bakura…I just shudder at that name. He's tried to kill me numerous times along with trying to get all the Millennium Items for himself to get the world is insane. He's hurt Ryou a lot of times and that just makes me sad. Why would he do that? How could anyone do that? Its like Yuugi and his yami only he's more gentle and kind. If there was something I could with for is that Ryou be taken away from his enslavement of the Ring and its evil spirit.

Ryou 'claims' Bakura's changed. I don't believe him at all. Bakura is just an evil spirit who wants world domination. Ryou seems to have forgiven him, seeing that they do get along. But who can blame him? Bakura is a part of Ryou but then again, he isn't. Oh well there's nothing I can do. Well the real entry in the diary starts.

I was at school today and I walked up to Ryou and asked him if I could borrow a pencil. He said "sure you can" and gave me a pencil. I blushed as his hand touched mine. What is it about him that makes me go numb all over? He makes butterflies go into my stomach, and then I get all twisted and nervous. Anyway, I sat back down at my desk when I overheard Ryou and Yuugi talking to each other. I heard the unmentionable "Bakura" from Ryou and Yuugi's yami, Yami Yuugi. I couldn't pick up anything else so I decided on working. A few seconds later, Ryou came up to my desk and smiled at me.

"What are you doing?" he asked me. I just sat there blushing madly. One thing I couldn't stand is him sneaking up on me. I had "would you go out with me" in my mind at the time, hoping he'd ask me out. But I just gave him a simple answer of "doing homework". He smiled at me again with the cutest expression on his face. He nodded and said that he wanted to ask me a favor tomorrow. I said sure I would and inside, I knew he'd ask me out finally.

I don't know what that something is yet but I'm hoping it's a date. Well I don't think I have much else to say about my boring day. I'll find out tomorrow about what he wants and I'll be sure to write it all down in my diary. I'm thinking of giving it a name but I haven't thought of one yet. When I do, I'll write it down.

Good night diary,

Anzu

.oOOo.

As Anzu closed the cover of her diary, she locked all its secret contents away. She slipped the book back into her desk drawer and pushed her chair in. She sighed and smiled to herself as she stretched. The brown-haired girl crawled under the soft covers of her sheets and closed her eyes while smiling softly to herself. What she didn't know is all her dreams…all her fantasies would become a reality…

Dream Sequence

Anzu was asleep soundly in her bed. She smiled to herself, thinking about that one person who made her smile happily. Ryou is on her mind…or is he? Anzu turned to the side when suddenly a noise woke her up. She opened one blue eye and saw her door suddenly get pushed open. There, standing in the doorway, was Ryou. His bright auburn eyes shined suddenly. He smiled at her softly. Anzu smiled back.

"Anzu…," he said quietly, "I'm here for you."

"Ryou," she replied.

Ryou walked up to her bed and found himself slipping underneath her covers. Anzu stared into his eyes and suddenly, she saw herself looking into the brown orbs of another soul…Bakura. She shook her head and to her disbelief, it was indeed Yami Bakura. A smirk came across his lips as he stared into the cerulean eyes of Anzu. Unbeknownst to her own emotions, Anzu felt herself slipping her arms around his neck. A finger brushed the hair away from her face. She felt her cheeks turn scarlet.

"Ryou…where did he go?" she asked suddenly.

"He's not important. What's important is that I'm here Anzu. You don't love him, you love me." The yami replied back.

Anzu ran her fingers through his silky white hair. Finally, Bakura's lips caressed her red cheeks. She smiled softly and a second later, their lips met with each other's. Her hands brushed up against his bare back as his tongue explored the depths of her mouth. She felt a tingly sensation flow throughout her body. She panted heavily as his hands rushed up against her sides. She kissed at his neck playfully then suddenly a black void appeared.

End Dream

Anzu's cat Twinkles had somehow gotten into her bedroom and knocked over her glass of water. She shot up quickly, holding a finger to her lips. A dream is all that she had she thought. Sometimes dreams can be a reality Anzu… one thing she didn't know is that he'd be visiting her dreams more…


	2. Chapter 2

_-Entry 2-_

_There I was standing in a large crowd_

_I looked around, the crowd was in affray_

_When you came near, my heart gave way_

_Your hands on my body, the sensuality I felt_

_Just being in your arms makes my body melt._

_As I look into your brown eyes,_

_The love, the heart, you tell no lies._

_As I left, your strong hands were around me_

_Our lips met and that's when I felt free_

_As we were embraced in each others arms,_

_When I am with you, I feel no harm._

_The temptation, the desire, that is what you feel,_

_The burning passion from my heart in which you steal._

_We are together forever, forever for real._

_But this is all a dream…_

.oOOo.

Dear Dreamscape,

It's me Anzu, and I have some important things to write down. I had the strangest dream—no call it a fantasy or something. I'm not sure what it means but it had to do with Ryou's yami, Bakura. First Ryou was in my dream. I liked that part…but then Bakura appeared. (Oh yeah, I forgot I named my diary Dreamscape.) It was kinda neat though…I mean okay so I said I hate Bakura. I don't **hate** him. Hate is too strong a word. I think he's just well mean. I didn't say anything about him not being fine you know. (Snicker) He's very handsome and built but hey, he's a maniac…or so he tried to kill Yami. Oh wait, I'm getting off track here. I was talking about my dream wasn't I? Oh yeah that's right.

Anyway, Bakura appeared. He was smiling…no wait he was smirking. In a way, it made him look good considering he's a maniac. Oh yeah, well he crawled into my bed and then he smiled at me. And I **never** seen him smile before. Then he just wrapped his arms around my waist and we started to kiss. Strange isn't it? Why would I dream something like that? I like Ryou remember. Or do I? I'm not sure if I do or not. Gods this is very strange all of a sudden. I like Ryou! I do I swear to the gods! Then, the way he touched me and the way he kissed me felt so real…like it was really happening.

I must be going out of my mind…I'm saying I **actually** liked what the maniac was doing to me. (shudder) But I do! I admit it okay? (O.O)

There is something though…I think I have to know a bit about Bakura through Ryou you know? Sometimes, he'd take over Ryou without me knowing it and he didn't seem any different… only that he was a bit on the meaner side. Why do I feel so strange? Eh must be my head spinning. Anyway to change the subject (I'm getting red here just thinking about my dream). School was boring! Oh yeah remember that thing I told you yesterday that Ryou wanted to ask me something? Boy, I'm pretty sure he doesn't like me either (X.X)

He asked me to give SHIZUKA of all people, this book about rabbits for her science class. I told him why couldn't he just give it to her and he just blushed! Grr…not that I'm against Shizuka or anything its just…I'm beginning to get the message that he likes her. So I agreed anyway and gave her the flipping book. I like Shizuka…she's my best friend!

I feel so stupid now…oh well Dreamscape, I exit here for now. I feel really dumb for thinking that Ryou could like me. I still love him (did I say love?). Its hard to think but you never know what could happen…dreams can come true.

Always,

Anzu

.oOOo.

Anzu shut her diary and slipped it into her desk drawer. It was another clear night and the stars were shining. Anzu thought to herself how much she liked Ryou. Although she dreams of his yami, it made no difference. She thought that she was going nuts at first. She was finally realizing the purpose of her dreams. She felt like telling someone…but whom could she tell? There were only two girls she trusted most: Shizuka and Isis. She decided on telling them both to see if they had an idea of what her dreams meant. Anzu even thought for the slightest second she was in lust but then she shook the thought off. It couldn't be love…she likes Ryou.

It seemed silly to her. She crawled into bed and covered herself. She shut her eyes and smiled as she drifted off into sleep.

oOOo Dream Sequence oOOo

Anzu stood in a crowd of people. She looked at everyone and they all looked like her friends. She saw Jounouchi and Yuugi, Mai and Isis, Shizuka and Ryou too. The one person she didn't see was Yami and Bakura. She thought it was really strange. She walked up to Ryou first and smiled. She looked at him but he seemed to be with Shizuka.

"Ryou, where am I?" She asked quizzically.

"In your dreams Anzu," he replied simply.

"No duh," Anzu said. "Why are you with Shizuka?"

"She's my love. Where's Bakura?" He asked.

Then unexpectedly, a pair of hands slipped around her waist. Anzu felt a tingling sensation in her body when she was touched. She had a sure guess of who it was.

"Anzu," the raspy voice spoke. She felt his warm breath against her neck. She sighed and turned around, finally gazing into the brown eyes of Bakura.

"Bakura?" Said Anzu. She was surprised to see him there. "What are you doing here?"

"Well your soul is crying out. A voice can be heard." Bakura gave a piercing stare to his hikari whom was standing with Shizuka. Anzu turned to Ryou.

"What do you mean by "your love"?" Anzu was confused now. She didn't understand anything.

"Anzu, Fate is calling out to you. It's leading you down another path. You must follow it…many new things await you." Ryou faded away as did Shizuka.

"He's right Anzu. Fate is leading you down another path." Without anything else said, Bakura disappeared also. Anzu stood in an empty black void wondering what her dreams meant. Finally, she heard someone calling her name. It sounded like Bakura but it started to fade.

oOOo End Dream oOOo

"Anzu—Anzu!" her mother cried from downstairs. The cerulean-eyed girl awoke to see the sun shining through her window. "Get up dear it's early! School starts in two hours!"

"Okay mom!" Anzu called. She got up from her bed and looked into her full-bodied mirror. "Fate's path?"


End file.
